One Shot Berthold In Love
by Williams West
Summary: ¿Cómo le dices a tu mejor amigo que estás enamorado de él? ¿Cómo le dices que lo amas, pero él está enamorado de una chica? Le tienes miedo al rechazo y al ilusionarte, no es fácil ser hombre y decirle tus sentimientos a tu mejor amigo, que no lo quieres como una simple amistad, sino, como algo más. Todos se lo guardan, es común, pero siempre tenemos que arriesgarnos alguna vez.


_**Bertholdt In Love.**_

- ¿Aún la amas..? -Pregunto temeroso por la respuesta, pero tenía que saber la verdad, aunque esa verdad, quebrara su corazón-

- Perdóname, sé que duele saberlo y que me veas tan mal Ber -Decía el rubio con un hilo de voz- Sé que eres mi mejor amigo y me quieres ayudar, pero no es fácil -Dando un hondo y profundo suspiro de frustración-

- Sí, soy tu mejor amigo... -Repitió en susurro, un susurro y una verdad que dolía en lo más profundo de su ser- Ya lo superaras Rei -Ponía su mano en el hombro del rubio en señal de apoyo y tratando de formular una sonrisa fingida-

- Si, eso creo... ¿Sabes que está saliendo con Ymir? Esa estúpida -Apretaba sus puños fuertemente, estaba dolido, pero no tanto como su mejor amigo-

- No, pero deberíamos alegrarnos, son nuestras amigas y son felices ¿No? -Sonriendo ampliamente, pero no por sus amigas, sino, porque el rubio no podría estar con Christa ¿Egoísta? Si, en la guerra y en el amor todo vale-

- Si claro Bertholdt -Levantándose de la cama en la cual estaba sentado y dando sarcasmo a sus palabras- Odio sentirme así, me siento tan frustrado -Situando su mano en su rostro que estaba bastante entristecida- Iré a dar una vuelta.. -Saliendo de las recamaras-

- Voy contigo -El más alto, como un resorte se levantó de la cama y salió tras el rubio-

Ambos chicos caminaban tranquilamente, sintiendo el viento soplar y golpear sus rostros dándoles una sensación agradable y refrescante. No tenían que estar practicando nada, ya que le dieron esas horas libres a todos, Reiner pensó que era la ocasión perfecta para decir sus sentimientos a Christa, pero solo recibió un rechazo, frustración y celos, al saber que Ymir ya se le había adelantado, sabía que pasaría, sabía que Christa quería a Ymir pero ¿Por qué no intentarlo? Lo hizo y resultó peor de lo que pensaba, ese incómodo dolor en su pecho, los pensamientos de que estarán haciendo, etc.

- ¡Reiner! -Exclamó el chico bastante enojado, le estaba hablando hace ya bastante tiempo y no le respondía-

- Perdón, estaba...

- Pensando en Christa -Cruzándose de brazos para luego posicionarse delante del rubio con el ceño fruncido- Sé que es difícil, pero te hace daño -Apaciguando su mirada a una media sonrisa-

- Lo sé.. -Soltando otro suspiro de frustración- Sentémonos frente al lago para ver el atardecer ¿Quieres? -Embozando una sonrisa-

- Esta bien -Siguiendo al chico. Ahora era el, quien soltaba un suspiro de frustración-

¿Cómo decirle a tu mejor amigo que lo amas y que te duele que él ame a otra persona? Obviamente tienes dos opciones, decirle y perder su amistad porque él no siente lo mismo o jamás decirle y guardar aquel sentimiento sólo para ti ¿Qué harías? ¿El rechazo o el arriesgarse? Pero cuando estás enamorado, más de tu mejor amigo, que también es hombre, no te puedes ilusionar con nada, todo lo ves imposible e inalcanzable, sólo puedes optar por la segunda opción, que es callar y seguir con la amistad, como todos los hacen.

Reiner y Bertholdt estaban sentados viendo el atardecer, sus rodillas estaban pegadas a sus pechos y sintiendo el fresco viento junto con el agua del lago que daba una paz y una tranquilidad hermosa. Sería una escena muy romántica si fueran pareja, pero aquellas fantasías sólo existían en la cabeza del soldado Fubar, cosa que ni si quiera pasaba por la cabeza del enamorado cadete Braun ¿Quién pensaría que Berthold lo quería de esa forma? Realmente el más alto escondía muy bien sus sentimientos o quizás sólo Braun no se daba cuenta y sus otros amigos si, sólo que no mencionaban nada para no incomodar, ya que todos sabían que el rubio estaba loco por una pequeña de ojos como el cielo, pero la pequeña Christa sólo tenía ojos para Ymir.

- ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado Ber? -Pregunto de la nada un Braun muy serio y escondiendo el rostro en sus brazos cruzados los cuales los tenia descansando en sus rodillas-

- Si... -Una mirada penetrante y sorprendida se clavó en el pelinegro- ¿Q-Qué? -Era imposible buscar algún tipo de conexión con los ojos del rubio, sabía que si los miraba, haría alguna locura, así que era mejor prevenir que lamentar-

- Me sorprende que me digas eso ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -Reiner nuevamente posó su mirada en el atardecer, pero era muy raro que su "Mejor amigo" no le haya dicho nada de eso-

- P-Porque, yo me di cuenta ahora -Contestó nervioso, era mentira, pero ¿De que servía mentir?-

- ¿Quién te gusta? -Esa pregunta cayó como un balde de agua fría al pelinegro-

Bertholdt guardo absoluto silencio ¿Qué le diría? ¿La verdad o sólo le diría que le gustaban los hombres? ¿Le gustaban los hombres? No se había detenido a pensar, pero si estaba enamorado de su mejor amigo, debía ser verdad. ¿Cómo le dices a tu mejor amigo que le gustas y que no se aleje? No hay respuesta exacta, tenía miedo al rechazo y el perder al rubio ¿Qué debería hacer?

- Vamos, responde -Decía impaciente el más bajo-

- Promete que no te alejaras -Dijo de pronto, ni si quiera sabía cómo esas palabras había salido de sus labios, ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo?-

- Lo prometo, eres mi mejor amigo, no me alejaría por nada del mundo Ber -Le brindó un sonrisa, esa sonrisa transmitía confianza, una confianza que sólo conocía Fubar-

- M-Me gustan... -Hizo una breve pausa para pensar bien lo que iba a decir, pero ya había tirado la roca, no podía esconder la mano aunque quisiera- Los hombres... -Confesó por fin, escondió su rostro en sus brazos que estaban posicionados en sus rodillas-

- ¿Era eso? -Pregunto sin sorprenderse, cosa que hizo que Berthold levantara su cabeza con un pequeño sonrojo adornando su rostro-

- ¿No es malo? -Preguntaba mientras se perdía en aquellos ojos que eran su cable a otra dimensión-

- Por supuesto que no, Ymir y Christa también, no es malo en lo absoluto -Respondía encogiéndose de hombros y restándole importancia al tema-

- Y-Ya veo -Espetó el chico mientras desviaba rápidamente su mirada del chico y se sonrojaba cada vez más-

- ¿Te gusta Eren? ¿Armin? ¿Jean? -Nombraba a sus amigos más cercanos, como si estuvieran hablando de lo más normal del mundo, era normal, pero para Berthold no tanto así-

- No, sólo te puedo decir que es un chico que jamás me tomará en cuenta, él está enamorado -Embozo una sonrisa melancólica, al fin y al cabo estaba diciendo la verdad, pero "Camuflada"-

- Sabes, quizás yo ya no puedo luchar por quien quiero, pero si fuera tú y ese chico no tiene nada con nadie, trataría de conquistarlo -Hablaba el recientemente rechazado, al parecer era un experto en el tema del amor-

- Pero no es fácil, ¿Qué harías si te gusta tu mejor amigo? -Preguntaba temeroso, necesitaba saber cuál era la respuesta-

- ¿Si me gustas tú? Mmm -Ponía su mano en su barbilla en señal que estaba tratando de formular una respuesta- Pues, te trataría de conquistar, sé que arriesgaría el todo por el nada, pero en el futuro me diré "Lo intente" y no me arrepentiré -Respondía el chico mientras se disponía a levantarse y se estiraba-

Bertholdt estaba como una piedra, estaba tan pasmado por aquella respuesta, Reiner le había aclarado sus dudas, lo hacía ver tan fácil, pero no era así, definitivamente no era así ¿O sí? Al parecer el rubio si era experto en el tema.

- ¿Bertholdt? -Llamaba al chico, pero no oía respuesta- Bertholdt ¿Estas bien? -Preguntaba con tono de preocupación, vio como el más alto se levantó y sólo sonrió-

- Bien, vamos, empezará el toque de queda -Camino adelantando al chico rubio que sólo lo miraba extraño y lo seguía-

Una silenciosa lágrima bajaba por la mejilla del cadete Fubar, no de tristeza, ni de amargura, ni mucho menos de dolor, sólo de felicidad y una sonrisa que demostraba lo estúpido que había sido todos estos años, y ahora, por fin, tenía un motivo del cual ilusionarse. Reiner le dio todas las respuestas, sabía que al decirle sus sentimientos y hacer que se olvidará se Christa costaría, pero ese, era un reto que sólo Bertholdt Fubar podía, sólo él podía lograr conquistar a Reiner Braun.

* * *

_**¡Hola! Espero estén bien mis hermosos/as lectores/as **_

_**Si, es súper raro que escriba Yaoi. **_

_**Creo que hace mucho me habían pedido un BertholdxReiner, pero no lo había echo.**_

_**No lo había echo antes, ya que jamás había escrito Yaoi, pero como ven, hice todo mi esfuerzo para escribir.**_

_**¿Qué mejor que ustedes lo juzguen? **_

_**Decir también que estoy escribiendo un MikasaxSasha :D**_

_**Si se preguntan si escribiré más Yaoi, les diré que si, ya que me gusto bastante meterme en el personaje y estar toda concentrada y meticulosa para ver que saliera bien alsjkghaskjg**_

_**Bueno, sin más rodeos, me despido, espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo escribí.**_

_**¡Amarlos! **_


End file.
